Mi Amado Mestizo
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Sangre Pura, nunca se imaginó cuánto amaría a un Mestizo... ni todo lo que por él daría... Regalito de cumpleaños para mi misma...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es un estreno... espero les guste... va dedicado a mi misma, que tenia ganas de hacer un Snaco... me encanta Severus...

Besos a mis hermanas...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... todo lo demas es de JK...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**INFAME ES LA MENTIRA, Y DOLOROSA ES LA VERDAD**

El timbre inconfundible de la voz de Harry lo hizo detenerse en seco. El moreno se escuchaba agitado, y el sonido de apagados jadeos y gemidos lo hicieron ponerse en alerta, sacando la varita para encantar la puerta, a fin de que no hiciera ningún ruido, preparándola firmemente entre sus dedos a fin de estar alerta ante cualquier ataque. Empujo la puerta lentamente hasta que la rendija de la abertura le permitió introducir completamente la cabeza, quedándose petrificado ante la imagen que llegaba a sus ojos, clavándose como puñales en su cerebro y destrozándole el corazón junto con los sueños e ilusiones que en tan pocos meses había forjado.

Terry Boot gemía escandalosamente, retorciéndose sobre la mesa donde se encontraba recostado, moviéndose cadenciosamente al ritmo de las embestidas del otro chico que lo aferraba de las caderas, penetrándolo con fuerza mientras jadeaba, susurrándole palabras sucias al oído, mezcladas con palabras amorosas. El chico que lo penetraba con frenesí no era otro que el mismísimo Niño-que-vivió, Harry Potter.

-¡Ha-Harry!... ¡Más… más fuerte!-gritaba el Ravenclaw, mientras se aferraba más fuerte al moreno, clavando sus cortas uñas en los bíceps ligeramente marcados del Gryffindor, quien trataba de moverse aún más rápido, a fin de darle más placer a su amante.

-T-Terry… ya voy mi amor… ya estoy llegando… córrete para mí, amor-gimió el Gryffindor, arqueando la espalda, comenzando a dar embestidas cada vez más erráticas, quedándose quieto de un momento a otro, mientras gritaba fuertemente su orgasmo a la par del otro chico.

Draco se encontraba pasmado, parado en la puerta, completamente petrificado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a besar sus mejillas. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca, tratando de contener los sollozos, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido. Con un murmullo ahogado, se lanzó a sí mismo un _Silencius_, recargándose contra la pared para evitar que sus temblorosas piernas terminaran de fallarle y diera con sus huesos contra el suelo. Frente a él, ambos amantes se susurraban ternezas mientras se acariciaban mutuamente, besándose con la lentitud de los amantes que han quedado satisfechos. De improviso, Harry se enderezó hasta quedar erguido, y mientras su miembro ahora flácido se deslizaba fuera de la abusada y bien usada entrada de su amante, una mueca de completo fastidio cruzó el moreno rostro.

-Uff… y pensar que de aquí tengo que ir a ver a Malfoy… ya no se ni que inventarme para no tirármelo… si supiera que solo de pensar en que su asquerosa piel de _serpiente_ fuera a rozarme, me da tanto asco que siento muchas ganas de vomitar…-

-Lo siento tanto por ti, mi amor-dijo Terry- pero sigo sin aceptar que tengas que mezclarte con ese asqueroso mortífago… ¿No podía Dumbledore encargarle ese trabajo a cualquier otro? No entiendo cómo siendo tú, tienes que encargarte de eso…-

Harry se quedó callado durante algunos segundos, mientras se limpiaba con un hechizo y comenzaba a colocarse la ropa. Cuando se hubo adecentado lo suficiente, finalmente habló.

-No podría dejar que nadie más se sacrificara de esa forma… es mi deber… yo tengo que pasar por esto, tengo que poner buena cara, portarme como el más amoroso de los hombres y tragarme el asco hasta que se rinda ante mí y me diga todo lo que quiero saber… tengo que hacerlo si quiero que nadie más salga herido… es un desagradable precio que tengo que pagar para tener mi propio mortífago espía-dijo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, depositando un beso lento que se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un vendaval lleno de pasión y _lujuria_.

-¿Y qué harás con el cuándo ya no te sirva? ¿Cómo vas a quitártelo de encima?-

-Espero que se muera antes de eso… si no, pues aún quedan unas vacaciones de por vida en Azkaban, ¿no?-

Terry soltó una carcajada que fue ahogada por los labios del moreno. Mientras tanto, el cuerpo de Draco se ponía intempestivamente en movimiento, la bilis subiendo por su garganta, dándole arcadas. Salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas como un torrente, impidiéndole ver correctamente el camino, aunque no era como que lo necesitara, pues había recorrido éste tantas veces durante los últimos seis años, que podría hacerlo una y otra vez hasta dormido. No se detuvo hasta que no llegó a la puerta de las habitaciones de su Padrino, dejando a su paso a más de una persona molesta.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su magia falló y el encantamiento de silencio cayó. Golpeo con desesperación la oscura puerta de roble, los sollozos apenas contenidos dentro de su garganta. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la conocida figura de Severus Snape se materializó en el dintel, dejándolo pasar inmediatamente registro el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba.

Traspaso la entrada con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, tirándose sin elegancia alguna contra uno de los cómodos pero gastados sillones de la pequeña salita, enterrando el rostro enrojecido e hinchado por el llanto en el aterciopelado material, que araño ligeramente la suave piel de su rostro, aunque él no se percató de ello. Los sollozos abandonaron con fuerza su boca, y ni mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar fue capaz de detenerlos. Se medio enderezó cuando sintió el cuerpo del mayor a sus espaldas, tirándose contra éste, enterrando la carita congestionada en su cuello, sorbiendo mocos y llanto, aspirando el aroma a pociones en la oscura túnica de su Padrino.

-Draco, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¡Dime quien fue y te juro que los mataré lentamente…!-

Draco sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas. Severus lo amaba, el si lo amaba en verdad, y él había sido tan estúpido de recriminarle… el llanto arreció con más fuerza aún, mientras él se aferraba al cuerpo del mayor como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Severus no pudo más que sujetarlo entre sus brazos, meciéndole lentamente como cuando era un niño pequeño y se accidentaba, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras mientras le acariciaba el claro y sedoso cabello, aspirando el aroma de las finas hebras doradas.

-Dragón… ¡Háblame!-

-L-lo… lo v-vi… v-vi a Ha-arry… ¡vi a Harry teniendo sexo con Boot!-grito Draco, estallando en llanto, el dolor tiñendo profundamente sus palabras.

Le conto toda la conversación a su Padrino, los sollozos y gritos sacudiendo frenéticamente su cuerpo mientras el odio comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Severus a cada palabra que salía de su boca. La sangre de Severus hirvió en sus venas como lava ardiendo. Su rostro permaneció impasible pero sus ojos refulgían de tanto odio que podías ver las lenguas de fuego lamer las profundidades.

¡Lo sabía!

Sabía que ese maldito de Potter, hijo de su pu...erco padre haría sufrir a su amado niño. Sabía que el moreno no se estaba acercando a Draco con buenas intenciones, y aunque él había querido advertir al rubio, este no le había hecho el menor caso. Aunque también sabía que todo era culpa suya, pues sus argumentos habían sido dados en un momento de intensa rabia y desafortunadamente las razones que había dado para que esa relación no se diera habían sido mal interpretadas.

Apretó al muchacho más fuerte entre sus brazos, sintiendo el corazón partírsele de dolor. No se había dado cuenta cuando su cariño filial se había convertido en algo más, algo que se había ido enraizando dentro de su pecho, llenándolo de pensamientos nada decentes sobre lo que podría hacerle al adolescente que poblaba sus sueños con su sensual imagen. Se había horrorizado ante sus confundidos sentimientos, y había cometido el error de alejarse lentamente del rubio, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, poniendo toda la tierra de por medio que podía, cometiendo así el error más grande de su vida, pues ese distanciamiento lo había aprovechado el moreno Gryffindor para acercarse a Draco y conquistarlo.

Entonces Severus había abierto los ojos a la verdad: estaba enamorado de su ahijado, del chiquillo rubio que había visto crecer, a quien había sostenido en sus rodillas, quien se le tiraba a los brazos, mimoso, buscando conseguir siempre un cuento más, un dulce más, una vuelta más en escoba. Había tenido sentimientos encontrados, pues se sentía como un monstruo al reconocer que amaba al rubio muchacho que era toda su vida, y por el contrario, el sentimiento de amor que calentaba su corazón le parecía maravilloso, pues quien mejor que esa hermosa criatura para despertar dentro de él los más bellos sentimientos que jamás había experimentado.

Lo meció entre sus brazos hasta que dejo de llorar y después, lo sintió caer rendido contra su cuerpo. Dio un vistazo a su mesa de trabajo, donde las decenas de pergaminos esperaban a que los calificara, pero no le pudo importar menos. El dolor que sentía en su pecho y el odio que vibraba en su alma le consumia cada pensamiento. Sabia que tenia que acostar al dormido rubio, pero el sentir el delgado cuerpo contra el suyo le estaba reconfortando en demasia, ademas de que evitaba que saliera en busca del maldito Gryffindor y cometiera el asesinato que sin querer, le daría el triunfo al Lord Oscuro. Severus ni siquiera pensó en el resto del mundo mágico, por él, que el mundo se fuera al demonio mientras su rubio estuviera bien y a salvo.

Lentamente se levanto del sillón con el rubio aun entre los brazos, caminando hacia su dormitorio, donde lo deposito delicadamente. Quiso enderezarse cuando lo hubo dejado sobre la cama, pero las manos del chico profundamente enraizadas en su ropa se lo impidieron, su cuerpo siguiendo el rastro del calor del mayor. Con un movimiento de su mano, se despojo de la oscura ropa, y mientras que con otro se colocaba el pijama y se acostaba a un lado del rubio, abrazandolo contra su cuerpo, lanzo un gordo insulto hacia Potter, Dumbledore y los ofensivos pergaminos por calificar.

Paso bastante tiempo antes de que finalmente pudiera conciliar el sueño, pues los cientos de pensamientos que poblaban su mente no lo habían dejado descansar. Al final, había tomado una decisión: hablaría con Draco, y en cuanto su misión quedara resuelta, se lo llevaría lejos de Hogwarts, lejos de la presencia de Potter y del odio del Lord. Tan lejos como pudiera, donde nadie jamas pudiera encontrarlos. Y entonces, lejos de todo, finalmente le abriría su corazón y buscaría conquistarlo, entregándole todo el amor que guardaba para el en su corazón. Tenia una esperanza, pues a ciencia cierta, sabia que no le era indiferente al rubio. Aspiro por ultima vez el delicioso aroma que despedia el cuerpo de su niño, mientras caia en un profundo sueño, plagado de esperanzas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry se extraño bastante cuando Draco no llego a su cita en la Torre de Astronomía. Hizo una mueca mientras la rabia comenzaba a llenarlo, molesto porque el rubio no se hubiera presentado, dejándolo esperando. Por puro ocio saco el mapa del merodeador, buscando a la rubia serpiente por todo el castillo. Los ojos casi se le salieron de las cuencas cuando, buscando por las mazmorras, las etiquetas de Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape aparecieron, sospechosamente juntas una sobre la otra. Una rabia desconocida lo embargo, los celos carcomiéndole y llenándole el cuerpo de odio disfrazado.

Casi arruga con saña el pergamino, pero se detuvo a segundos de hacerlo. Suspiro pesadamente mientras pensaba en la manera de cobrarse la afrenta.

Snape se las pagaría.

Y de paso, le enseñaría al asqueroso hurón que con Harry James Potter nadie jugaba.

* * *

Espero no me odien... pero tengo ganas de maltratar tantitito a Harry... poquito nomas...

Gracias mil por leer...


	2. Chapter 2

Ah! nuevamente por aqui... gracias a quienes comentaron en el anterior capitulo... espero que no se decepcionen...

Un beso a mis hermanas... extraño hablar con ellas aunque sea por face... pero el tiempo me come...

Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mia... todo lo demas es de JK...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**MISION CUMPLIDA**

Draco despertó sintiéndose desorientado, tensándose en el acto al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, suspiró seguro entre los amados brazos de Severus cuando su nariz reconoció el olor característico del perfume del Pocionista, arrebujándose más contra el firme cuerpo del hombre maduro. Las mejillas se le colorearon cuando sintió la punzante erección clavarse entre sus nalgas, y se sintió arder en llamas cuando su miembro respondió a su vez, alzándose orgulloso contra su pijama. El aliento se le atoro en la garganta, sintiendo el cuerpo más grande restregarse contra el propio, un gemido ahogado contra su mano cuando el pene de Severus se deslizo lentamente contra su grieta, su cuerpo respondiendo de inmediato arqueándose contra éste, buscando sentir más.

Se recrimino por el disparate, pero aunque su mente le decía que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida, su cuerpo no entendía razones, buscando la carne caliente a sus espaldas. Sintió el cuerpo de Severus tensarse en el acto, y se fingió dormido a fin de no provocarle mayor vergüenza. El rubio sabía que Severus estaba enamorado de él, pero desgraciadamente cuando lo supo, él ya estaba enamorado del ingrato Gryffindor. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos una vez más ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior, el dolor cubriéndolo por completo nuevamente. No podía entender cómo era posible que el moreno lo odiara tanto como para utilizarlo de esa manera. Estaba seguro que sí, su peor enemigo si lo trataría de esa forma, porque su peor enemigo era el moreno.

Sintió el cuerpo del mayor abandonar el cálido lecho, pero no hizo amago de voltear a verlo, ni Severus lo llamo para que despertara. Se quedó algunos minutos más enterrado entre las sábanas, lagrimas silenciosas bajando por su rostro, perdiéndose en las mismas. Finalmente, y antes de que se hiciera más tarde, se puso de pie, vistiéndose para encaminarse hacia su sala común, no sin antes darle un último abrazo a Severus y asegurarle de todas las maneras posibles que estaba bien.

Tiempo después, durante el desayuno, apenas y había podido probar bocado. Se había sentado de espaldas a la mesa de Gryffindor, pues no quería ver al moreno, pero durante todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro del Gran Comedor, sintió los ojos del chico que vivió clavados en su nuca, abrazando su piel como hierro ardiente. Recordó súbitamente que tenía una cita con él en la torre de Astronomía y no había acudido, claro que después de haber visto y oído todo aquello, lo que menos hizo fue acordarse de esto. Suspiro bajito mientras comenzaba a planear la manera de deshacerse del Gryffindor, y de paso, no levantar sospechas.

Cuando considero que había pasado el tiempo necesario, se puso de pie, y con un ligero asentimiento hacia su padrino, camino hacia la salida, sintiendo varios ojos clavados en su espalda. Apenas había dado algunos pasos fuera del comedor, sintió una mano como garra clavarse en su brazo, siendo jalado hacia uno de los armarios de limpieza. Cerró los ojos y estornudó ante la falta de higiene en el lugar, y soltó un ahogado "woof" cuando fue lanzado con poca delicadeza contra una de las paredes.

-¡Donde estabas ayer! ¡Estuve esperándote durante mucho tiempo y nunca apareciste!-

-Lo siento…-murmuró con la mirada baja, tratando de evitar que el moreno viera el odio reflejado en sus grises ojos.

-¡Lo sientes! ¡Te vi muy juntito con Snape! ¡Qué demonios estabas haciendo con él en sus habitaciones!-

Draco quiso gritarle la verdad, lanzarle a la cara miles de reproches por su hipocresía, pero se quedó callado. En cambio, soltó otra cosa totalmente diferente.

-¿Me estabas espiando?-dijo, cruzándose de brazos, adoptando la pose Malfoy-¡Claro! No sé para qué me preguntas si ya me has visto gracias al mapa…-

-¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¿Qué estabas haciendo tan junto con Snape?-siseo el moreno.

-¡Nada! Me sentía mal… por eso fui con mi padrino… me maree y él me sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo… seguramente eso es lo que viste…-

-No te creo…-

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad…-

Harry suspiro, tratando de calmarse. No le haría ningún bien ponerse de malas con Malfoy, sobre todo porque necesitaba la información, y la necesitaba ya, por lo que cambio su semblante iracundo por una sonrisa amorosa, y trato de acercarse al rubio.

-Ya, lo siento mi amor, pero es que me dan celos, ya sabes que soy muy celoso, aunque sea de tu padrino. Perdóname, ¿Sí?- le dijo, abrazando al rubio mientras trataba de disimular un escalofrío, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Draco, sin percatarse de la mirada vacía del rubio.

-Está bien, no pasa nada…-

-Gracias amor, ahora, ya no terminaste de contarme que era lo que estaba pasando en la mansión…-

Draco miro a Harry fijamente, dándose cuenta por primera vez lo tonto que había sido al confiar en una persona así, cegándose por completo a la verdad. Valiente Slytherin había resultado ser. Suspiro y comenzó a relatarle lo que sabía , guardándose algunas cosas y haciendo hincapié en otras, sobre todo, haciéndole saber lo que se traía entre manos Flint, desviando cualquier sospecha hacia su persona.

Harry, mientras tanto, iba asimilando lo que el idiota de Malfoy le contaba, pensando en la mejor manera de seguirle sacando información sin tener que darle nada a cambio, pues cada vez que lo hacía sentía un tremenda repulsión. Finalmente, cuando Malfoy termino de hablar, ambos quedaron de acuerdo que debían ser más cautelosos, y que el rubio debía poner más atención a las pláticas a su alrededor.

Se despidieron, quedando de verse esa misma noche. Malfoy salió de la habitación sin despedirse como comúnmente lo hacía, besando y abrazando a Harry.

Si Harry hubiera estado más atento a lo que pasaba, se habría dado cuenta de la extraña reacción del rubio, pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que haría con la información que le había dado éste. Luego, cuando quiso percatarse de ello, lo olvido fácilmente cuando Terry Boot apareció a su lado, y se sumergió en sus labios con la sensación de que estaba pasando algo por alto, sensación que fue olvidada rápidamente cuando el Ravenclaw comenzó a masturbarle.

Hubiera sido mejor que pusiera más atención.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Severus se había enterado lo que el malnacido de Potter le había hecho a su Draco estuvo a punto de ir a matarlo, pero su mente analítica triunfo y se detuvo solamente para pensar en el hecho que detrás de ese maldito tenía que estar la mente manipuladora de Dumbledore. Sabiendo esto, se sintió profundamente traicionado, pues él había hecho hasta lo imposible para cuidar al engendro de los Potter y a Dumbledore no le había importado hacer lo que fuera, hasta lastimar a su ahijado con tal de mantener vivo y bien al estúpido niño de oro.

Las palabras que Dumbledore le soltó cuando lo fue a encarar le dieron la razón. La excusa de que Harry era el único que podía acabar con la amenaza para el mundo mágico ya no lo contentaron, y cuando Dumbledore dijo que haría lo que fuera, hasta sacrificar a un simple muchacho que no era más que una puta, estuvo a punto de perder la razón. Se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore se había percatado de su error, pero no dejo que tratara de enmendarlo, pues no quería que lo envolviera con sus palabras zalameras, por lo que simplemente asintió y le aseguro que haría lo que fuera para que la guerra finalmente terminara. Salió del despacho echando lumbre por los ojos y no se detuvo hasta que llego hasta sus habitaciones, donde encontró a Draco metido en sus pensamientos.

Le ordeno recoger sus pertenencias y regresar, a lo que el rubio, quien ya había venido preparado, solamente se lo confirmo. Ellos habían hablado largo y tendido sobre lo que pasaría y lo que iban a hacer. Ambos sabían que la única oportunidad que tenían para escapar iba a ser durante el ataque, por lo que tenían sus cosas listas para la huida. Severus pensaba que tal vez Draco se vería perjudicado con esto, pero el rubio le dijo que iría a donde él lo llevara.

Draco apenas había terminado de empequeñecer sus pertenencias cuando las primeras explosiones se dejaron escuchar. Corrió con rapidez hacia la salida, encaminándose hacia el lugar donde había quedado de esperar a Severus, deteniéndose a un costado de la casa del semi gigante. Espero durante un buen tiempo, hasta que escucho las risas histéricas de su tía Bella. Se asomó buscando la figura de Severus, solo para ver el momento en el que Potter comenzaba a lanzarle un hechizo tras otro. La rabia le subió por la garganta, y con un gruñido, alzo la varita, lanzándole un hechizo oscuro que su tía le había enseñado, el cual el moreno apenas y logro esquivar, lo que ayudo para que Severus le lanzara un hechizo que lo mando a volar un buen tramo.

Corrió hasta Severus, estirando la mano hacia él justo en el momento en que Potter le gritaba con rabia. Lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de que el remolino de colores se lo tragara, fue la mirada desconcertada del elegido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry se sobo el pecho por quien sabe cuál vez, sintiendo dentro de sí un dolor enorme apoderarse de él. Quería creer que era por la reciente muerte de Dumbledore, pero sabía dentro de él que solamente se estaba engañando. Lo supo en cuanto lo vio corriendo hacia Snape, su corazón latiendo dolorido cuando lo vio en sus brazos.

Sintió los brazos de Terry envolver su torso, mientras enterraba el rostro en su pecho, los sollozos apagados y las lágrimas mojando su camiseta. Lo envolvió por los hombros flojamente, respirando su aroma. Pero esta vez no le trajo ninguna paz.

Al contrario, porque con horror descubrió, que el aroma que entraba por su nariz no era el que anhelaba, que el tacto no era de la suavidad deseada, y los labios que rozaban los suyos entre lágrimas, no eran tan dulces como recordaba.

Porque se acababa de dar cuenta que, como dicen los muggles, nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde.

Y el, acababa de perder al único mago que siempre amaría.

Entonces su corazón se saltó un dolorido latido, y sus ojos lloraron, pero en medio de la pena, sus lágrimas por el mago rubio pasaron desapercibidas.

Como lo harían muchas más de ahí en adelante…

* * *

Bueno, aqui comienza a pagar Harry... que todavia le falta mucho...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
